Sadie Hawkins Dance 'N My Khaki Pants
by Dancing'NtheRain21
Summary: Dumbledore announces that there is going to be a new dance this year, and the girl’s must ask the guys. Who will Hermione and Ginny ask? Could Hermione ask Harry? Ron? Draco? What about Fred or George? No, she wouldn’t…would she? Characters may be slight


Disclaimer…Of course it's me, the wonderful J.K. Rowling! Or not…. I had you fooled though, right?

Summery: Dumbledore announces that there is going to be a new dance this year, and the girl's must ask the guys. Who will Hermione and Ginny ask? Could Hermione ask Harry? Ron? Draco? What about Fred or George? No, she wouldn't…would she? Characters ma be slightly oc.

Hey y'all…I am just giving this a shot, I don't know if I will continue or not, depends on what my reviews say.

"Harry don't be that way!" I shouted as Harry pouted.

"Hermione, you kissed him! My best mate…how could you kiss, RON?" Harry glared as Ron slunk into the room.

"Come on Harry, you know I have liked her forever." Ron cried.

"But you are my two best friends…I will just be a third wheel now." Harry sighed unhappily.

"Harry James Potter! Who said Ronald and I were dating? Like I said, it was one measly little kiss. Sorry Ron, but I just don't like you like that, I thought I did, but when I kissed you…it was like I kissed my brother or something." I placed my right hand on my forehead… "I honestly didn't mean to hurt either of you."

Harry and Ron glared at me before leaving me alone in the common room. I shook my bushy brown hair sadly and headed toward the door. Dumbledore had said he had a special announcement to make during supper and everyone was excited to here what it was.

I sat down next to Ginevera Weasley, my best girl friend, and then started to eat.

"What's the guys' problems? They are acting like little first years instead of the 7th years that they are." Ginny asked as she took a small bite of the mashed potatoes.

"Harry caught me kissing Ron and he totally blew up. He thought that he was going to be a third wheel now and he didn't want that."

"Aw! It's about time you to got together. You have liked him since 2nd year!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, I thought it was great to until it felt like I was kissing my brother or something. When I finally told Ron, he totally exploded and they both left in an angry mess." I shook my head again. "Oh! Look, Dumbledore's about to start!"

"Students! I would like to make an announcement. Our usual Halloween festival is going to be quite a bit different then it usually is. First, it is going to be a masquerade and second, we are going to take the muggle idea of the girls' asking the guys', also called a Sadie Hawkins Dance. Fred and George Weasley, owners of WWW, who graduated last year volunteered to be in charge of most of the nights events."

The students erupted into loud conversations as Dumbledore sat back down.

"A Sadie Hawkins Masquerade! Sounds bloody retarded." Ron said childishly.

"Oh Ron! It is supposed to be very cool! My muggle cousin had one last year at her school and she said it was a blast." I replied excitedly.

"It does sound fun…but I could never ask a guy out, I would be to nervous!" Ginny sighed. "Besides, no one likes me anyway."

"Oh, come on Ginny. Tons of guys like you. That Blaise chap has had his eye on you in D.A.D.A with slytherin. I can't believe Fred and George are going to be in charge! That's insane!" I laughed as Ginny and Ron clenched his fists angrily on the table... Harry just glared at me.

Supper went on with few words between Harry and me and none between Ron and I. We all headed back up to the common room and Ginny and I walked up to our room.

"So, Ron and Harry are still mad at you I see. They seriously need to get a life. Without you they'd be nothing." Ginny hugged me and then sat on her bed.

"They are big babies, but still…I honestly didn't mean to kiss him…it just happened. Then Harry walked in and he got mad and now they both hate me. I…we…we've been friends for every year of school and now this." I put my head down on my knees. I felt like crying.

"Hermione June Grange! Do not blame this on yourself. Give them one week and they will be on their knees begging you to come back to them. Come on 'Mione… I have an Idea…tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend…how about we go and get our costumes before they all get sold. Coral, the head girl, and Blaise both already got their costumes since they knew ahead of time." Ginny said.

I had been asked to be head girl, but had turned it down. Most people didn't understand it, but I wanted my seventh year to be the best, most exciting year yet. I wanted to take it slow for school, but I wanted to get out there, and be like kids my own age. I didn't want the added responsibility of being a head.

"Sure, sure…that sounds great. Maybe I could even help you out with Blaise…I know you like him…and it's obvious he has it bad for you. Lucky duck, you are." I tugged my fingers through my mess of hair.

No guy that I know likes me, well, except Ron and Marcus…but…I am the ugly bookworm duckling…I am chubby, my hair is a big tangles mess of brown frizz, my skin isn't perfect, I am 5'8", my lips are way to thin, I have freckles all over my nose that I hate, and I am smarter then ¾ of the people here, including some of the teachers.

"Will you really! Ugh, isn't he the dreamiest. I just want to run my fingers through his long silky black curls and…" I cut her off before I found out the rest.

"You are completely nutters…but I will help. Now I am going to do my homework and owl Marcus and Jas before they goes nutters to."

Marcus was one of my best guy friends. Him and his sister, Jasmine…a.k.a. Jas, attend some school in New York City. Their parents and my parents were best friends for forever…. ha-ha.

The next morning I woke up to a lime-green-with-bright-pink-flashing-Blaise-and-George-faces-haired Ginny.

"Umm, Ginny, your hair…it's…green with pink Blaise's and George's" I stuttered and rubbed my eyes.

"Ya think! Those blasted brothers of mine are gonna die! I am going to kill them! They got here in the middle of the night and did this to us!"

"Us?"

"Yeah…just look at your hair!" She shrieked angrily before throwing a pillow across the room.

"Holy shit!" I cried, and then quickly covered my mouth. My hair was bright orange and was flashing with the yellow smiling faces of Fred and Lee.

"Yeah, I know…exactly what I said…I washed my hair 7 times and none of it has come out!"

"I am going to kill them!" I cried out angrily as I got dressed in a knee-length denim jean skirt and a white tank top. "Have you tried any spells?"

"Everyone in every hair and magic book I could get my hands on…I think it just made it brighter and more flashy."

" I am so not going to Hogsmeade! It would be so embarrassing!" all of the sudden I felt myself being lifted into the air and flown to the door. I looked over at Ginny, but the same was happening to her.

We both started to kick and squeal as the things started to tickle us.

"I am…in…a…skirt…. Stop!" I kicked and hit and squealed some more. People were pointing and laughing at us as we were carried through the common room and out the big portrait to the hall. "P-put me down!" I laughed loudly.

We were very unceremoniously tossed into one of the carriages that were meant to take us to Hogsmeade.

When we were in and the doors safely locked by spells, the 2…wait four intruders took off their invisibility cloaks.

"Fred, George, Lee, and…Blaise? What are you guys doing here?" I asked before smacking the two closest to me, the ones who carried me, Fred and Lee.

"Ouch! Jeez, Hermsie…don't get so mad…it was just an innocent little joke." Lee cried, massaging the feeling back into his cheek.

"My hair has you twos face's on it! How is the and innocent little joke…." Ginny growled at George and Blaise. "And why are you hanging out with my brothers and their best friend…Blaise? Hmmm?"

"I work for them with Lee now Virginia…"

"It's Ginevera…not Virginia…Ginny preferably." She sighed…then oddly the two started to talk leaving me alone with the twins and Lee as the carriage stopped and we all got out.

"You have to stick with us if you want that out of your hair ya know." Lee said smirking.

"We better be going somewhere very secluded," I started then blushed as they smirked even broader. "Not like that you morons…I do not want people to see me with this kind of hair…not…ewww." I shivered. "Please take it out of my hair now! I will stick with you guys…promise!"

"Only of you give me a kiss." Fred said and he laughed, as my face must have showed my shock.

"Alright. Only you though…Lee and George both have girlfriends already…and you…you don't do you." I replied and it was my turn to smirk, as he looked shocked.

"Na-no…" he then muttered a quick spell and I checked my hair. I then leaned up and….

Kissed him on the cheek. He groaned and crossed his arms over his very muscular, sexy…smooth...anyways chest.

"You never said where." I laughed as we began to walk. Lee soon saw his girlfriend, and I shudder as I tell you this, Pansy, and he joined her and a few of her friends. I saw Ginny and Blaise holding hands and smiling and Draco Malfoy was with Lavender Brown.

"What is with all of the Slytherin/Gryffendor couples?" Fred asked looking around.

"Hey look, it May!" he jogged over to a tall, thin, smiling blonde who jumped into his arms. I looked at friend and he shrugged.

"Some chick who he met at a bar in New Zealand…really nice accent…but way to Barbie wanna-be…her name is Mayflower Natalie Alexa Jane Lily Fara Narcissa Wally Brianna Kylie Mason Carrot Molly Elizabet Rosie Cauliflower Simon Jasmine Parker. Also, way to many middle names. The tradition in her family is that every girl in the family keeps the middle names that the mother had and then they just add one more with every new girl…like when it first started it was just Mayflower Jasmine Parker…then it was Mayflower Simon Jasmine Parker…then it was Mayflower Cauliflower Simon…." I cut him off before he listed every other females' name.

"What about last names?" I asked as we walked into the bookstore.

"The first female made a wizard agreement that no matter what every female descendant would keep Parker as their last name…" Fred said.

We spent the rest of the day browsing and shopping and as I lay in bed…I realized that I was really starting to like Fred Weasley…of course he was friggen' sexy with his shaggy auburn colored hair, his muscles that were the perfect size, his smile, …and his bright blue eyes.

_Plus he is the perfect gentlemen…_I thought…he had opened every door for me and helped me in and out of the carriages…_He is perfect…but Ron and Harry would hate me even more…maybe friends would be best for now…besides…he probably doesn't even like me like that…I am his little sister's (and brother's) best friend._

Okay…so how did you like it? I thought it was alright…but that is just me…so R&R…try to be nice…but helpful criticism would be alright…tell me if things are moving to fast and tell me if you like it…(of course)….lol….and whatever else…

IM at ZappyMonkey44 or DancingNtheRain1… msn is brother almost DIED yesterday…it was awful! It was sooooo scary...Okay, so we were all walking up this HUGE ski mountain and everybody but my cuz and JaCob stopped half way up. well my brother started to come down and the _momentum _pulled him so much that he started running then he fell, when he got back up gravity pulled him down...so he started running, but he didn't mean to and then all the sudden he flew into the air and he was like a rag doll and it looked like his head was bent back all the way and then it looked like he snapped his neck all the way and he kept going and he would have flown into a HUGE metal pole or a bunch of pine trees then my dad jumped up and started to run and then he fell and Jacob somehow landed in his arms...thank God my brother walked away with only scratches on his face and a really bloody arm...

We were in Ruidoso on vacation yesterday when it happened…

Then they day before the glass door in the shower burst into a bazillion little pieces…literally…and if someone was in there taking a bath or something that would have been BAD!…Thank God no one was in it…although someone had just got through taking a bath like 5 minutes before and my dad was just getting in to take a shower…lol…So much for a relaxing vacation….

There were loads of hott guys there though…lol


End file.
